


Fighting Faith

by steampunkmagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angels and Demons up to no good, F/M, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Wingfic, Young Castiel, Young Dean, Young Sam, not sure how to tag this, tattoo!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have been raised as conmen and hunters. Castiel is an angel sent to observe humanity.  Jess is a normal girl looking for adventure.  Their worlds collide after the Winchesters get jobs at the state fair.  Will they be willing to put it all on the line when lives are at stake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings My Lovelies!
> 
> I've been wanting to do a Supernatural AU for awhile and this idea just came to me and I had to write it. Hopefully you find it intriguing as well. I've got no clue how long this will be. I guess we'll find out together ;)
> 
> Always love reviews!
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fair is noisy and full of people rushing back and forth. Parents with children carrying stuffed animals or balloons. Adolescents holding hands, laughing and kissing. And livestock, lots of livestock. Castiel watches the general fervor of humanity impassively.

 

               

_'Cotton Candy was king_

_On the midway that spring_

_When I saw you in the ring on the lawn'_

_~Dear John, Amiee Mann  
_

* * *

 

                Dean hates this place.  He hates everything about it.  The air smells like cotton candy, straw, and animals.  That last one's probably because the cage is only a few yards from the barn where they keep the 4H pigs.  Who the hell comes to the fair to see pigs anyway?  Honestly, Dean doesn't see why anyone would come to a State Fair in the first place.  

                The games are rigged, the rides are lousy, and everyone is about as reliable as his father.   Dean glares around the currently deserted tent which houses the cage used for the matches.   He's 21 years old he should be anywhere other than this shithole.   But they need money and since killing ghosts and beheading vampires doesn't pay very well, here he is. 

                The Winchester family line has a long and proud heritage of conning people out of their hard earned cash.  A heritage which is being put to use by Dean's father who is currently running a booth selling nonexistent product for a nonexistent business.  Dean always says John could sell light switches to the Amish and a fair is easy pickings. 

                "Are you going to get knocked out for kicks again?" asks a voice behind him.

                Dean turns to face his younger brother standing in the entrance.  The gigantic 17 year old looks massively out of place in a gray-green jumpsuit uniform.  It's dirty and faded with a patch displaying his name haphazardly sewn on the breast pocket.  Sam's long brown hair sticks out around his ears and sweat beads on his forehead.  It's an odd combination with the disapproving stare he's giving Dean.  Dean's used to Sam's patented bitchfaces.  The kid's been turning them on him since he was five.   The current expression is all to do with Dean's new 'profession'.

                "I haven't been knocked out once." Dean complains.  He drops his gym bag and sets down on one of the many wooden benches lining the tent.  Pulling out a roll of gauze he starts wrapping his knuckles.  "I've won the last five nights in a row.  The pays not bad and why would we waste that kind of betting opportunity.  All you have to do is turn your big puppy dog eyes on them and you can hustle any of these rubes."

                Sam's frown deepens at the description.   He takes a seat next to Dean with a sigh.  Dean knows his brother hates this even more than he does.  Sam is the black sheep of the family - or would that be white sheep?  He's never been good with metaphors.  Either way Sam's always the odd one out among the three of them.

                 He's got morals and principles, and stuff.   He doesn't like scamming people and though he won't admit it, Dean's pretty fucking proud of that.   John not so much.  That wasn't always the case though.  There was a time when Sam was even more messed up than Dean, and it was all because of a girl.

                "Are you still having headaches?" Sam asks.  He knows he can't talk Dean out of doing what he wants, but he's still going to try.  Dean expects it at this point. 

                He runs his fingers through his short hair.  It's true Dean's been getting headaches lately, but that's not shocking when you drink more than you sleep.  Add in repeated blows to the skull and it’s a wonder Dean doesn't have a constant migraine.   Sam's being all concerned though.  Isn't that his job?  He's the older brother. 

                "Dude, I'm fine." Dean mutters, ignoring how it feels suspiciously like a lie, because it's not.  He _is_ fine.  "Don't you have work you're supposed to be doing or maybe talk to that girl you've been stalking?"

                Sam goes red and his mouth falls open.  Dean grins enjoying turning the tables on his younger brother.

                "Hot blonde chick, way out of your league.  You thought I didn't notice.  You followed her and her friends around all day pretending to clean up trash." He smirks knowing he's got him. 

                "I - I- Just shut up."

                "Bitch."

                "Jerk."

                Dean bumps Sam's shoulder with his own as they fall back into the easy banter they've had since childhood.  Moved from place to place, cheap motel to cheap motel, ever since their mom died they've never had any real friends outside of each other. 

                John was pretty much out of the picture unless it was for training.  Dean knew how to fire a shot gun before he could make Mac-and-cheese.  He knows how to survive in the middle of nowhere, he knows four different styles of fighting, and he knows how to kill the things most people don't believe in.  And Sammy is no different. 

                "Winchester!" a burly man with an outrageously large mustache sticks his head into the tent.  "You've got 15 minutes, get your ass moving."

                "Yes, Sir." Dean salutes sarcastically as his temporary boss disappears again.

                Sam and Dean get up and Dean collects his gym bag.  He rolls his shoulders and stretches his arms trying to keep his muscles limber.  Cage fighting is fun, but going all out with no rules can fucking hurt.  They've been here less than a week and his bruises have bruises. 

                "Good luck." Sam says before Dean goes back to wait in the holding area.

                Dean winks, "Don't need it, Sammy."

                His brother rolls his eyes, "Whatever just try not to get your teeth knocked out."

* * *

 

                The fair is noisy and full of people rushing back and forth.  Parents with children carrying stuffed animals or balloons.  Adolescents holding hands, laughing and kissing.  And livestock, lots of livestock.  Castiel watches the general fervor of humanity impassively.  It's his job to observe and understand.  Heaven said they need closer interaction to fully comprehend humanity.  That's why Castiel and nearly a hundred other members of his garrison were sent to Earth.

                Castiel's never left Heaven before this, most angels haven't.  His parents haven't even been to many of the other Heavens.  They were so proud when he was selected for the mission, saying it was a great honor.  Secretly, Castiel isn't sure about that.  Of course, he can't ever say anything out loud.  Angels do not question the orders of Heaven.  He may be young but he isn't stupid. 

                The shrieking of the carnival rides is distracting.  Castiel watches from a distance feeling out of place.  It seems tan trench coats and suits are not what human teenagers wear, but it's all he has.  In retrospect Castiel realizes Gabriel was probably lying to him when he explained human clothing.  Gabriel likes to mess with people.  It's unusual for an angel, but Gabriel is pretty unusual.

                Castiel follows the flow of the crowd, mentally taking notes on their actions.  He can see people subconsciously moving around him, avoiding getting too close.  Humans may not realize it but they can sense he isn't one of them.  Castiel is surprised by how much it bothers him.  Angels have no need for those kinds of human emotions. 

                A large tent with a lit sign attracts a good portion of the crowd.  A fight is about to begin calls the man next to the entrance.  A fight?  Castiel knows humans like to fight; outside of war it seems unnecessary though.  He decides it will be a good thing to take note of.  Slipping inside, after a group of men who've already had too much to drink, Castiel finds a seat. 

                Four levels of raised wooden benches surround a large cage on a raised platform in the center of the room.  Castiel quickly sees how the mechanics of this game works.  It's barbaric.  Around him are nothing but excited, eager faces.  Will he ever be able to understand them? 

                The drunken men he followed in are talking to a tall boy in a fair workers uniform.  They laugh at him and the largest man pulls out a wad of cash.  The boy nods and writes something down.  The men smirk when the boy leaves.  The boy is smirking too.  Castiel wants to know what they're doing, but he's learned quickly humans don't ask each other direct questions like that. 

                "Ladies and gentlemen," says an overhead speaker crackling to life.  The audience quiets down to listen.  "Tonight we have for you two amazing sportsmen in an all-out battle for the ages!  Gordon Walker and Dean Winchester."

                Everyone cheers as two men walk into the tent and up onto the platform holding the cage.  Castiel is surprised to see one of the men looks no older than himself.  His short reddish-brown hair sticks up everywhere and Castiel can make out a pattern of freckles that extends all the way down to his shoulders.  Something unnamable curls in his belly as he watches the shirtless young man sizing up his opponent. 

                When the first punch is thrown Castiel winces.  The boy takes repeated hits to the abdomen.  He's no match for the older, dark-skinned man.  This is ridiculous.  Castiel glances around him.  Why are they allowing this?  The crowd cheers and cat-calls with no concern for the man being beaten in front of them.

                Castiel clenches his fists in his lap, fingers tightening in his overcoat.  The younger man ducks and jabs getting pinned against the metal grating.  He tells himself he can't interfere.  He had no reason to want to.  Suddenly the boy laughs in his competitor's face.  Castiel gasps when he darts forward.  The young man moves like lightening with a series of repeated body blows.

                The game changes quickly.  Castiel fights a small smile.  The boy is playing with the older man, letting him wear himself out.  People shout and boo in shock.  Especially the group of drunks Castiel was watching earlier.  Clearly no one was expecting this. 

                Castiel is a soldier and he knows training when he sees it.  He leans forward staring with an intensity he can't explain.  The match ends when the younger man lands a ringing blow to his opponent's jaw.  The sound of the body hitting the mat silences the room.  After a stunned moment the room breaks into applause.  Castiel can't help joining in.  His superiors would reprimand him, but he reasons he's supposed to blend in so clapping is fine. 

                "Our winner, Dean Winchester!" cries the loudspeaker. 

                So he's Dean, then the one who's glaring at Dean from the mat must be Gordon.  Castiel doesn't like that, it makes him nervous.  Dean raises a hand to crowd looking surprisingly bashful at the attention.  He helps Gordon up and shakes his hand, before exiting the cage.  Castiel follows him with his eyes.  Just before he leaves the tent Dean stumbles.  Castiel is up and outside before the thought even registers. 

                Dean will come out on the back side of the tent.  He moves faster than he should while masquerading as a human.  The sun set during the fight.  An orange glow from string lights and the carnival rides bleeds out the stars.  Castiel rounds the corner and in the unnatural half-light he can see a body on the ground. 

                His heart stops.  It's Dean.  His face is pale and sweat drenched hair sticks to his forehead.  Castiel feels something like panic for the first time in his life.  He isn't allowed to interfere.  He can heal almost anything with a single touch.  What if something's wrong and he could do something?

                Castiel falls to his knees beside Dean.  What is he supposed to do?  Castiel's fingers hesitate before touching the other man.  Dean isn't wearing much of anything.  Why should that matter, he has to check for injuries.  Dean won't know so that can't really count as interfering.  Castiel leans forward to places his fingertips on Dean's temple when the man's eyes flutter open.

                Castiel freezes.  Their noses are only inches apart.  Dean's confused eyes are a startling shade of green.  There are even more freckles on his face up close. 

                "Hey," Dean smiles bemusedly then blinks a few times seeming to remember where he is.  "Umm… who are you?"

                "Castiel.  My name is Castiel."


	2. Off Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is standing on the other side of the picnic table with one of her friends Sam didn't catch the name of. The sun shines golden on her long wavy blonde hair. She's wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans and a bright smile. Sam can feel his face going red.

**~Off Hours~**

 

_'Yeah, a storm is threatenin'_   
_My very life, today_   
_And if I don't get some shelter_   
_Lord, I'm gonna fade away'_

_~Gimme Shelter, The Rolling Stones_

* * *

 

                Blue.  That's the first thing which registers in Dean's pounding head.  Wide blue eyes are staring down at him.

                "Hey." He smiles because those eyes are the bluest he's ever seen.  Bluer than the summer sky and whoa that's dangerously close to poetry.  Dean blinks trying to clear the fog swirling thick inside his brain.  The pain is already starting to recede, thank god.

                The eyes are attached to a pale face with black hair that sticks up everywhere.  A boy no older than Dean is leaning over him where he's lying on the dying grass.   He has no memory of how he landed in such an interesting position.  The boy's face is mere inches from his own.

                "Umm… who are you?"  Dean's mouth tastes funny like he's been sucking on pennies or something equally disgusting.

                "Castiel.  My name is Castiel."

                Holy shit.  That voice is even deeper than his.  It's rough and gravelly, and seems out of place with its owner.  Dean is suddenly aware he has no shirt on.  He tries to sit up but Castiel puts a hand out to stop him.  What kind of name is Castiel?  Maybe it's Jewish, Dean has no idea.

                "Are you sure you should be moving?"  Castiel squints at him as though he were a particularly difficult puzzle.  The guy just kinda stares, concern etched into his features.

                "I'm fine."  Dean pulls himself to a sitting position.  The whole freaking world tilts sideways.  Okay maybe Sam had a point about getting his bell rung one too many times.

                "You were unconscious." Castiel contradicts.  

                His mannerisms are very formal which goes with the bizarre choice of clothes he's wearing.  The guy is the younger, more attractive version of Columbo.  Who the fuck wears a suit to the fair?  Who the fuck wears a suit ever?

                Castiel sits back on his heels putting a bit more space between them.  "How do you feel?"

                "Awesome." Dean says with a wry grin.  Castiel blinks at him wholly unconvinced.  "Seriously dude, I'm just dehydrated or something."

                Dean hates looking weak especially in front of a stranger.  In his line of work weakness gets you killed or someone else killed.  John would pop a blood vessel if he was Dean like this.  Considering Cas hasn't done anything to him yet means he probably isn't going to.   Plus Dean's pretty damn sure he could take him.  It doesn't make him feel much better though. 

                Castiel puts his hand on Dean's shoulder helping to his feet.  The palm against his skin is unusually hot like a searing brand.  Dean leans heavily into the other man trying to get his feet under him.  Thankfully the world stops spinning like a fun house.

                "Thanks." Dean grunts stepping away from Cas the moment he's able.  Scooping up his gym bag he fishes out a water bottle and the keys to his Baby.

                "You're not planning on driving, are you?"  Castiel frowns at the car keys while Dean takes a swig of water.  He can see in his expression Cas isn't going to let him wander off without a fight.  Jesus, why should he care?

                "I'll be fine."  Dean tries to avoid those blue eyes.  He dumps his water bottle back into his bag and turns to go.

                "You could lose consciousness again."

                Dean finally meets the other man's gaze.  Cas raises an eyebrow, daring him to find fault with his argument.  Fuck.  Dean knows he's right, but doesn't want to admit it.  If he passes out while driving he could get Sam and him killed or someone else.  With a resigned groan he says, "I'll get my brother to drive."

                Castiel smiles without really smiling.  He's eyes crinkle.  Dean can't help his own lips twitching upwards in response.  He hesitates before hitching his bag up on his shoulder.

                "Well… See ya round Cas." Dean mutters clapping him on the arm.

                "Goodbye Dean." He hears Castiel say softly as he walks away.

* * *

 

                The air is hot and sticky the next day.  Sam is miserable in his stupid uniform.  Maybe their next job could be somewhere cold like Alaska or Antarctica.  He'd much rather have polar ice caps and penguins right now.   Anything would be better than this.

                Pulling a slightly smashed sandwich from his pocket Sam finds an empty picnic table.  He's got two hours until his next shift and he's got no clue where his older brother is.  He hasn't seen Dean since that morning.

                Last night Dean, in a nearly unprecedented moment, asked him to drive the Impala.  Dean doesn't let anyone behind the wheel of his beloved '67 Chevrolet Impala.  He has an unhealthy obsession with the thing.  Therefore Sam knew something was seriously wrong and wouldn't let up until Dean told him.

                His brother didn't want to hear anything he had to say about his passing out.  Sam's worried but other than complain about Dean's eating and drinking habits there isn't much he can do.  With a sigh he finishes the last of his disappointing sandwich.

                "This seat taken?"

                Sam's head snaps up and it's _her_.  Jess, the girl he may or may not have been following yesterday.  Choosing to only do the work in her general vecinity totally doesn't count as stalking.  The girl is beautiful and Sam can't be blamed for noticing that.

                Jess is standing on the other side of the picnic table with one of her friends Sam didn't catch the name of.  The sun shines golden on her long wavy blonde hair.  She's wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans and a bright smile.  Sam can feel his face going red.

                "No it's not taken." He chokes out.

                "Great!" Jess says sitting down across from him.  "I'm Jessica and this is Charlie."

                Charlie slides into the seat next to her and gives Sam an awkward half-wave.  She's pale with fiery red hair.  Dressed in green skinny jeans and a Hogwarts shirt, she's the picture of the adorable nerd. 

                "Umm… I'm Sam."

                "Yeah I know."  Jessica laughs indicating the name tag on his shirt. 

                "Oh right."  Wow way to impress a girl.  Sam is certainly red now.

                "You work here?" Charlie asks.  She pulls a pack of Twizzlers out of her purse and offers one to him and Jess.

                Sam nods taking the candy in mild surprise.  Both girls are so open and friendly to someone they've never met before.  Most people don't just sit down and start talking to you.  Also most girls avoid mysterious grifters.

                "Do you live around here; I've never seen you at school?"  Jessica tilts her head taking a bite of the licorice.

                Shit.  They don't realize yet he's a grifter.  Once Jessica finds out she will leave and go find someone more respectable to talk to.  Ex-junky, cons aren't the kind of people nice girls hangout with.  Ruby didn't mind but then Ruby wasn't a nice girl.

                He better lay it out now.  "No, I'm just here for the work.  My family moves around a lot."

                "You mean you don't go to High School?" Charlie queries.

                "I got my GED already." Sam starts to relax since they don't show any signs of running off yet.

                "Lucky.  Jess won't let me drop out.  I was going to skip senior year."

                "If I have to go, you have to go." Jess says impishly.  "Computer genius or not."

                "You're good with computers?" Sam asks with interest.  He's always liked computers. 

                "This one time she hacked the school website and posted these S&M photos of the superintendent on the main page."

                Sam burst out laughing.  "Oh god, that's brilliant!"

                Charlie gives a mock bow.  "Thank you, I try." She says making them laugh harder.

                Once she's able to catch her breath Jess turns to Sam smiling in a way that nearly stops his heart.  Dean's right, she's so far out of his league it's ridiculous. 

                "I feel like ice cream." She says without taking her eyes off Sam.  "How's that sound to you two?"

                "You know I'm in!" Charlie punches the air.

                Sam smiles back at Jess feeling a little overwhelmed.  "Yeah, ice cream sounds good."

* * *

 

                "Signs have been popping up all over." John points at the little X's marked on the map which he's spread out over the table in his stall.  "Lights exploding.  TV's turning on and off.  Technology generally going crazy."

                Dean glances over his father's shoulder. "Demons?"

                "Demons can make lights flicker but I've never seen one cause a whole line of street lamps to blow up.  I called Bobby and he's looking into it."

                "It's too wide ranging for a haunting.  Maybe something's pissing off all the ghosts around here."  Dean suggests.  It's a pretty thin theory but there isn't much to go on.

                John frowns distractedly staring at his map.  "We'll have to keep our eyes open."

                Dean resists the urge to roll his own eyes.  That isn't something you do around his father, no more than you roll your eyes in front of your drill sergeant.  "Yes, Sir."

                He escapes the moment he gets the chance.  Dean may love hunting but exploding street lights don't exactly sound like then end of the world.  Still it's worth looking into. 

                Dean melts into the small crowd heading towards the parking lot.  No one needs him for a few hours maybe he can catch a nap.  At least he doesn't have a fight tonight so he doesn't have to worry about Sam bitching at him.

                He's halfway to the Impala when he notices Castiel on a bench at the edge of the walkway.  He's watching the people move back and forth, a serene expression on his face.  There's something really lonely about the whole thing.  Dean changes direction wandering over to the bench.

                "Hey Cas."

                Castiel looks up at him.  His eyes do that funny squinty thing again and he cocks his head to the side.  It's exactly like what a dog does when it's confused.  And god help him…Dean thinks it's cute.  It's not the first time he's found a guy attractive, it doesn't happen very often though.  Normally Dean leans towards the female persuasion.  Nerdy dudes in trench coats aren't his usual style. 

                "Hello Dean."  Castiel says.  "Are you feeling better?"

                "Yeah, I'm good.  What are you doing?"  Dean drops down next to him. 

                Cas seems surprised that he's talking to him.  There's something in his mannerism that tells Dean people don't talk to Cas very often.  It's freaking depressing.   Well Dean isn't one of those people. 

                "Observing." Castiel answers simply. 

                "See anything interesting?"  He teases with a crooked grin and is rewarded with a reddening of Cas' ears. 

                 "Not much."

                Dean laughs.  "If you're bored here, I was going to get something to eat."

                "You want me to come with you?"

                Nope Cas definitely doesn't have many friends.  "Sure, why not?"

                Castiel's lips twitch in a small ghost of a smile.  "Alright then."


	3. Human Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean you've never had a beer?" Dean stares at Cas incredulously. No way the guy's never been drinking before. Did his parents keep him locked in a basement or something? What else hasn't he done? Dean's mind quickly goes to inappropriate places imagining all the things he could teach Cas. Things which don't require clothing.

**~Human Emotion~**

_'What a wicked game to play_

_Make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_Make me dream of you.'_

_~James Vincent Morrow, Wicked Game_

* * *

 

                Castiel is not sure what to make of Dean.  The human is charming and quick to joke.  He smiles when Castiel inspects his vehicle saying he rebuilt it himself.  There is no indication Dean is discomforted by his presence, in fact he asked Castiel to come with him.  It's as nice as it is unprecedented.

                Still, Castiel can sense there is something much darker hidden behind Dean's easy smile.  A scaring which is part of him.  Castiel does not look further not wanting to invade the other man's privacy.  But he's curious.  He wants to know more about Dean.

                Castiel doesn't talk much during the drive.  He listens watching Dean's profile as he speaks.  He wants to count the freckles dusting his features, which is an odd compulsion.  Castiel has never simply wanted to look at someone before.  Even in Heaven he keeps mostly to himself.  Not that angels are big on socializing.  Training or standing silently in formation is more their thing. 

                Dean's humming along with a song on the radio when they pull up to a rundown looking wooden building.  The sign above announces it as 'The Roadhouse'.  Castiel surmises it must be a drinking establishment.  He's never been in one before; it seems Dean is going to change that. 

                "They've got the best burgers in the state." Dean tells him, getting out of the car.  "Ellen, the owner, is a friend of the family."

                "You come here often?"  Castiel follows him to the door unsure why his question makes Dean chuckle.

                "Dude, you need new material."

                Castiel frowns in confusion.  "New material for what?"

                Dean shakes his head with a bemused grin.  "Never mind, Cas."

                "Why do you keep calling me Cas?"  He asks, brow furrowed. 

                There's an informality between them that Castiel doesn't know what to do with.  Ridged formality has been the standard his whole life.  Even his parents are formal with him, with each other.   Dean only met him yesterday, under less than pleasant circumstances, yet he acts as though Castiel were a friend.  

                He wants Dean to think of him as a friend.  He has never truly had one before.  Anna and Balthazar don't count since they are his siblings.   They're forced to spend time with him.  Not that they don’t get along.   Being friends with Dean, a human, would be something else entirely. 

                Castiel is so wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost doesn't hear Dean answer his query.  "I didn't realize I was doing it.  Do you prefer Castiel?"

                "No, Cas is fine."

                "Awesome." Dean holds open the door for him and follows Castiel inside. 

                "Winchester what are you doing here?" Calls a blonde woman, wearing red plaid, from behind the bar.   This must be Ellen.

                "Way to make a guy feel wanted."  Dean calls back.

                 He heads up the counter which is currently only occupied by an old man with a grizzled beard.   He and his whiskey look like permanent fixtures.   Unsure, Castiel hangs back a little.  Ellen might be uncomfortable with him being too close and he doesn't want to upset her.  

                Ellen's gaze shifts from Dean to Castiel, taking in his suit and trench coat.  "Are you going to introduce me?  Or do I just have to guess?"   Her tone is light and teasing.

                "Ellen this is Castiel.  Cas, Ellen.  There now you're introduced."

                "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma'am."  She raises her eyebrows in surprise.  Maybe he got the greeting wrong.  Castiel swallows unsure what to do next. 

                The bar tender breaks out a warm smile, making the laugh lines around her eyes more pronounced.  "Well I like him already.  You can call me Ellen, honey."

                "Thank you, Ellen."

                Dean snorts.  "What is this, Masterpiece Theater?  I -"

                The rest of his comment is cut off when someone shouts his name.  Dean doesn't even get the chance to turn around before a teenage girl, with long, dirty blonde hair, jumps on his back.  He squawks indignantly as arms and legs wrap around him tightly. 

                "Jesus Christ!"

                This cannot be normal human behavior.  After a minute the girl drops back to the floor but keeps an arm slung around Dean.  Something flares in Castiel's gut at the sight.  It's a deeply unpleasant sensation, especially when Dean doesn't move away from her. 

                "Joanna Beth, will you act your age!" Ellen reprimands.

                The girl rolls her eyes then she spots Castiel.  An inviting smile curls up her lips when her gaze runs over him speculatively. 

                "I'm Castiel."  He holds out his hand, doing his best to appear normal.  "Castiel Novak."

                "Jo."  She says shaking it.  She turns to Dean, who looks mildly alarmed, asking.  "You guys here for lunch?"

                At the change of subject Dean's expression returns to normal.  "Yep."

                They grab a table to the side of the bar.   Jo pulls up a chair and joins them, telling Dean to go screw himself when he makes a comment.  Castiel can see why they get along; both Dean and Jo are free.  That's the best word he can think of to describe how they act.  It's as if they have no fear of judgment.  Castiel wishes he could have that.

                He carefully watches the way Jo and Dean interact.  They bicker and banter and laugh, it reminds him of Balthazar.   They are like siblings and this realization lifts Castiel's mood.  The relief he feels is rather distressing itself.   He doesn't want Dean to be with Jo, he doesn't want Dean to be with anyone.   The very idea is upsetting.  Castiel can't be feeling this.  Jealousy is a human emotion.  

                Castiel is spared further thought by the arrival of their food.  A scrawny young man with a ratty t-shirt, five o'clock shadow, and a mullet, sets the plates and couple beers onto the table.  Despite his appearance Castiel can sense a powerful intelligence about him.  This is not a person to underestimate. 

                "Awesome." Dean grins on seeing the food.  He seems to like that word.  "Ash, you are a god."

                "I know."

                Instead of returning to the kitchen, Ash drops into the seat across from Jo and steals a few of the fries.   Clearly this is another of Dean's friends.  Castiel takes a bite of his food, which is as good as advertised, unsure what to do next.   Dean tells the others about the fair and how he and Castiel met.  He skims over the part where he passed out, down playing it significantly.  That makes Castiel wonder if it's happened before.  

                His eyes trace the human's perfect features sending out a silent prayer that he doesn't have reason to worry. 

* * *

 

                "What do you mean you've never had a beer?"  Dean stares at Cas incredulously.   No way the guy's never been drinking before.  Did his parents keep him locked in a basement or something?  What else hasn't he done?   Dean's mind quickly goes to inappropriate places imagining all the things he could teach Cas.  Things which don't require clothing.

                "I mean I have never had one before."  Cas says seriously cutting off Dean's train of thought.   Hesitantly, he takes a swig of the amber liquid and immediately starts coughing, making a disgusted face.  "You elect to drink this?"

                Dean and Jo burst out laughing at both his reaction and choice of words.  Ash merely looks solemn, probably because he places beer above all other beverages on Earth.   Cas flushes, but grants Dean a small smile.  

                "You get used to it."

                Cas doesn't look convinced.   It's strangely fun watching Cas start to relax.  The poor guy is wound so tight it's a wonder he doesn't explode.   It's like he read a manual on how to interact with people and that's all he's got to go by.  Maybe his parents really did keep him locked in a basement.  Even Dean with his wildly unconventional upbringing has better people skills than Cas.

                The opening rift from 'Smoke on the Water' rings from Dean's pocket alerting him of an incoming text message.  The phone is one of the few things from the modern age he actually approves of.  Flipping it open he sees the message is from Sam.

                **_Demons.  Get here quick._**

                Shit. 


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be more and more of Hell's most famous residents running around topside these days. It used to be a hunter could go years without crossing paths with a demon, now they're everywhere.

**~Revelations** ~

_Boy, don't you worry._   
_You'll find yourself._   
_Follow you heart,_   
_and nothing else._

_~Simple Man, Lynyard Skynard_

* * *

 

                Sam spotted the black-eyes not long after he started his shift.  He left Jess and Charlie at the midway to go pick up his cleaning equipment.  There was a strong possibility he was grinning like an idiot at the time.  He just couldn't believe Jess came over to talk to him first, let alone anything else.  Not that there could be an anything else.  The fair closed in a week then they'd move on to god knows where.

                The demons are stationed outside the Fun House; there are two of them at least.  Sam just happened to catch sight of them while they were showing they're true colors.  He hasn't run across too many demons in his life and those black eyes never fail to creep him out.  There seems to be more and more of Hell's most famous residents running around topside these days.  It used to be a hunter could go years without crossing paths with a demon, now they're everywhere.   It has to mean something. 

                Sam watches them trying to see if they are with anyone else.  There's no way he's rushing in without knowing how many of them there are.  That's an excellent way to find an early grave.  Also he needs to know what they're doing at a Fun House of all places.  Not that they don't get points for cliché horror movie creep factor, but Sam isn't sure what they're up to.  The two demons have been standing at the entrance without moving for nearly 20 minutes.

                Dean comes jogging up behind him looking flustered which is unusual for his brother.  His normally stoic, charging into battle expression, which Sam's never quite mustered, is cracked.

                "What took you so long?"

                "I had to find a reasonable excuse to ditch Cas." Dean says handing Sam a bottle of holy water, then pulling the demon killing knife out of his inside jacket pocket.

                The blade is the only thing they know of that can actually kill a demon rather than just send its ass back to Hell.  It comes at the coast of the human being possessed though, so they only use it as a last resort if they can.  The knife once belonged to Ruby who a great hunter until she was too high to see the vamp that killed her coming.  Sam never found out where she got the blade, but he kept it after she died.  It was the only thing of Ruby's he still had. 

                "Who?" Sam asks distracted.

                "I'll tell you later.  Where's dad?"  Dean glances around as if expecting John to materialize from around a corner. 

                "The man won't answer his phone.  I've left a dozen messages already."  He works to keep the venom out of his voice.   Paternal disappointment does him nothing right now.

                Dean's face darkens.  Sam can see loyalty to their father warring with the anger in his older brother's eyes.   "Whatever.   We can do this without him."

                He is about to agree when Sam sees two girls enter the Fun House and the demons turn and follow them inside.  His throat goes dry, because he would recognize that blonde and red hair anywhere.  It's Jess and Charlie. 

                "Fuck."

* * *

 

                Castiel sense the demons the moment he steps out of Dean's car.   They are nearby, somewhere on the grounds.  He tenses glancing around trying to decipher which direction the sent is coming from.   Dean says something about his brother needing him and apologizes before running off.   Castiel wants to stop him but doesn't know what to say.  He can't warn him about the demonic activity, Dean wouldn't believe him. 

                Castiel has to do something.  The humans are in danger; more specifically Dean is in danger.   Reaching for the angelic blade in his jacket, Castiel know he cannot let anything happen to Dean.    There's no way he could get in trouble for ridding the Earth of a few demons.  They are not supposed to be here anyway. 

                Castiel takes off at a run.

                He tracks them to the Fun House - a place which is neither fun nor a house- where the entrances have been roped off.   There are more demons than he would have expected, nearly a dozen.  Normally the base creatures hunt alone too full of hatred to even care for the company their own kind.   This is too organized.   What are they all doing here? 

                A loud human scream pierces the air.  It's coming from a room down the hall.  Castiel twirls the angel blade in his fingers prepping for the fight.  He is trained for this and only this.   The first demons he hits don't even see him coming.  They are chanting something in Latin under their breaths, but Castiel is too busy to listen.   He catches the words signum (seal) and resurget (he will rise again).   With a flash of pure light their tainted presence leaves the bodies they posses cutting off whatever spell they're reciting.

                Castiel flies into the room the screams are coming from and nearly stops dead in his tracks.   Dean is there.  He is there and he is fighting the demons.   Another boy is with him trying to free the group of young women tied under a fake ritual alter.    Castiel and Dean's eyes meet and equal expressions of shock cover their features before they are forced to return to the fray.  

                The demons have the advantage of numbers.   Castiel grabs the head of one burning out the twisted spirit while a second throws Dean and the other boy across the room.   His concentration is broken when he sees Dean's body crash into the wall.   A knife plunges into the flesh below his ribcage.   His Grace prevents the blade from doing any real damage but it doesn't stop the pain.  

                In one lighting fast move he rips the blade out and throws out his arms yelling, "Close your eyes!" 

                 He pulls of the force of his Grace willing the power through his outstretched arms.   White light pools at his palms then pours out of Castiel blazing through the small room.   The light blinds everything even him as it destroys all demonic presence leaving only bodies with chare burnt eye sockets.    A wave of exhaustion hits and Castiel withdraws his Grace into his body again.  

                The humans open their eyes slowly when the light dissipates.   None of the girls appear to be seriously harmed only shaken and confused.   They will be fine.   Castiel's gaze finds Dean.   The hunter -for that is what he surely is - is watching him from where he is crouching against the wall, eyes wide and wary.    Castiel hates that look.

* * *

 

                Dean stares at Cas dumfounded.   What. The. **_Fuck_**?  The guy just like exploded and killed everything!  No, he scorched them; smoke is still rising from the hollowed sockets of the demon meat suits.  

                There are not enough expletives in any language for this moment.

                What the hell is he?  Nothing has that kind of power.  Nothing.   Dean tenses when those ultra blue eyes turn towards him.   And they look hesitant.   Whatever he was expecting it wasn't that.   Cas wears the same expression he did at the Roadhouse.   Uncertainty, like he's waiting for Dean's assault.  It wars with the instinct which has been pounded into his head since childhood, shoot first, ask questions later.    The instinct that screams anything that isn't human is an enemy.    And there is no way Castiel is human. 

                Dean doesn't pay attention to Sam freeing the five girls bound to the plastic alter.   He slowly gets to his feet refusing to take his eyes off Castiel.   "What are you?"

                A calm, nearly robotic mask slides over Cas' features before he responses.  What he says next throws out everything Dean thought he knew about the world.  

                "I am an Angel of the Lord."

                Dean hears his religious brother's small gasp behind him.   Sam is a believer in God, capital G, and Heaven and all the things Dean isn't.   That's because there has never been any proof to even suggest the existence of angels.   No hunter has ever seen one.    No one has.

                "There's no such thing."  He breathes tightening his grip on Ruby's knife. 

                Something almost sad flickers in Cas' face.   Suddenly there is a crash of thunder and a flash of lightening though they are inside a windowless room.   Large black shadows are thrown across the wall behind Castiel.   Shadows which look almost like -

                Holy shit those are wings.  Huge, feathery, _angelic_ wings.  

                Holy fucking shit!


	5. Wings of Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' wings are - for want of a better word that could actually do them justice - beautiful. The black feathers drink the light around them making them brighter than anything in the room. And they're so goddamn huge with a wingspan which has to be double his height - at least.

**~Wings of Ink~**

_Two thousand years, I've been in that water_  
Two thousand years, sunk like a stone  
Desperately reaching for nets  
That the fishermen have thrown  
Trying to find, a little bit of hope

_~ We Don't Eat, James Vincent McMarrow_

 

* * *

 

                Dean stares open mouthed at Cas.  This isn't possible.  Angels aren't real.  Everyone knows that.  His brain is jammed up and if he's already unable to process what he's seeing, nothing prepares Dean for what happens next.

                Lighting flashes again in the room devoid of windows.  And then he can see _them_.  Large onyx colored wings laced with deep purples and blues appear on either side of his friend. 

                Holy fuck that's amazing!

                Cas' wings are - for want of a better word  that could actually do them justice - beautiful.  The black feathers drink the light around them making them brighter than anything in the room.  And they're so goddamn huge with a wingspan which has to be double his height - _at least_.

                Then just as suddenly they're gone.  It's only Cas standing across from him wearing one of his none expressions.

                "What the frack?" mutters Charlie, who is leaning against Sam, before passing out.  She sinks back onto the floor.

                Cas takes a step forward.  Dean immediately angles himself in front of the hostages.  Hurt flashes in Castiel's eyes only to be replaced with irritation a moment later.  He steps around Dean and carefully places two fingers on the foreheads of each girl in turn.  They sink down into a deep sleep.  The only girls he doesn't touch are Charlie and Jessica, who is currently clinging to his brother for dear life. 

                "They will not remember anything."  Castiel says at last.

                "Awesome." Dean grunts.  He has no clue what to do in this situation. 

                Sam gets up lifting Jessica with him.  He is staring at Cas with a wonder that Dean doesn't care for.   He composes his face before holding a hand out to Castiel.  "It's an honor to meet you.  Ughh… I'm Sam Winchester." 

                Cas regards the offered hand for a moment before shaking it with both of his own.   When they touch his eyes lift to Sam with some surprise.  "You have faith."  He says glancing between the brothers.  

                Sam nods nervously.    

                "What is going on?"  Jessica chokes out looking between Sam and Castiel. 

                "It would seem you have befriended a hunter." Cas responds eyes focusing on Dean on the last word.  "As for what the demons were planning I am not quite sure."

                "They aren't why you're here?" Dean asks.  

                Okay so Cas has wings, but he doesn't seem much different than he did five minutes ago.  The whole   _Angels are real_ might take some getting used to.  But he's still Cas, isn't he?   They have bigger issues to deal with right now.  Like what the hell were the demons trying to do?

                "No.  I did not know the demons were here until we arrived back at the grounds."

                "So those were demons?  And you're an angel?"  Jessica murmurs looking overwhelmed.

                Dean gives her a sympathetic glance.  "I'd give you the whole 'monsters are real' speech but there isn't time.  Sorry." 

                She nods slowly, a determined look on her face.  Tuff chick that one, she's going to eat Sammy alive.  Jess turns her attention to the unconscious redhead.  Gently shaking Charlie's shoulders she gets her friend to open her eyes.

* * *

 

                Sam watches Charlie blink several time before sitting up.  She looked dazed and he really couldn't blame her.  He was having trouble processing the day's events and this was his job. 

                "I had the weirdest dream-" Charlie glances around the Funhouse, reality setting in. "Oh."

                "Are you ok?" Jess helps her to her feet.  They both stay close to him.

                "You know me fit as a fiddle.  Never phased by nearly being killed by monsters."  Her voice is an octave above normal.  "Totally chill.  You?"

                "I'm good." Jess says unconvinced. 

                "You're both going to be fine."  Sam reassures them with a kind smile.  "They're gone now." 

                His brother is less than helpful.  "But are they gone for good?  We still don't know what the fuck is going on.  I've never seen this many Demons in one place."

                Castiel, the Angel Sam can't believe he got to meet in this lifetime, is inspecting where the girls were tied up.   It’s a cheesy fake Satanic altar complete with flickering plastic candles and rubber skulls.  He doesn't know who would find it scary.  Actually it's kind of embarrassing to have an Angel staring at it with frank confusion.   What must he think of humanity? 

                "Six virgins and a false altar." Castiel mutters brow furrowed. 

                Dean steps up to him. "What?"

                "It is something I heard once.  The blood of six virgins shed upon a false altar. It is a -" Castiel immediately clams up.  Clearly catching himself before revealing information he shouldn't.

                Dean is having none of that.  He gets in the Angel's face and Sam is surprised when he doesn't step back.   Castiel seems unfazed by his brothers lack of personal space.   Maybe it's an Angel thing. 

                "It's a what?" Dean demands. 

                "I'm not allowed to talk about it.  I should not even be talking to you now." 

                Sam speaks up.  "But you can't deny we're involved in this and we're going to need to know what we're up against."

                Castiel sighs and turns his eyes upward as if looking for advice.  Considering what he is that may actually be what he's doing.  After a pause he drops his gaze to Dean expression torn.  Something passes between them that Sam doesn't know what to make of.   Actually the way his brother is looking at Castiel makes him think… woah he's not even going there.

                "This was a seal.  I believe the Demons were trying to break one of the 66 seals."  Castiel's deep voice is serious and worried.  The idea that an Angel could be worried about anything terrifies him. 

                "66 seals?  That doesn't sound good."  Charlie mutters. 

                "I've never heard of them."  Dean glances at Sam.  "Why would the Demons want to break these seal things?"

                "You can think of the seals as locks on a door."

                "Okay and when the last one opens?" Sam asks his brothers unspoken question.

                "Lucifer walks free."  

                Jess gasps tightening her grip on his arm.  "The Devil?"

                The Angel squints at her turning his head to the side.  "That is what humans call him.  Lucifer was one of the Archangels back in the beginning, but he rebelled and was cast down by his brother Michael into the Pit.  Archangels age so much slower than the rest of our kind that they are essentially immortal.  Lucifer is still down there in his cage even now."    

                Castiel suddenly stumbles grabbing his side.  Dean lurches forward catching him.   He pulls the man's hand away from his shirt revealing a growing red stain.  

                "You've been stabbed!"

                Castiel frowns at the wound like its personally insulted him.  "I must have over extended my Grace that should be healing already."

                Dean takes charge. "Okay you need to get them out of here.  Cas, I'm asuming you won't let me take you to a hospital?"

                "Human doctors would not be able to help me.  The wound will seal itself soon."

                Dean nods.  "In that case you best come with me, we've got a good med kit back at our motel."

                Sam turns to Jess and Charlie.  They're both pale and shaken, but don’t look like they're about to run screaming.   He smiles awkwardly, "So I'm guess you may have a few questions."

                "Just a few."

* * *

 

                John's still MIA when they pull up to the Sunshine Motel which does nothing to live up to its name.  Dean makes Cas sit on the end of one of the beds while gets the bandages out of his duffle.   This is something normal -well normal for him- that he can focus on. 

                Dean helps Cas out of his white shirt.  He winces when the fabric pulls away from the open wound.  The skin is already healing and the bleeding has stopped.   Cas wasn't lying when he said he healed fast.  

                Dean's hands still in surprise when he exposes the tattoos on Castiel's back.  A pair of folded wings in deep blue-black ink covers from his shoulder blades to just above his waist.   They look almost tribal.  "Are those…?"

                Cas' breath hitches when he lightly touches the feathers.   "Yes."

                  The wings are almost as beautiful in this form.   If anything they may be hotter.  "How?."

                "Perception.  It is simply how they appear when I don't have them out.   Angels don't generally walk around with their wings extended."

                "Like birds." It makes sense, they've be really conspicuous otherwise.

                Cas huffs a sarcastic little laugh.  "Yes, Dean, like birds." 

                Dean works to keep his attention focused on the injury while talking and not on the miles of exposed tan skin.   Without the trench coat he can see Cas is actually very well built.   All lithe muscle.

                _Fuck.  Bandaging.  You are supposed to be bandaging not ogling._

                Those muscles twitch under his fingers when Dean tapes on the cotton.   The room gets about 50 degrees warmer.   He doesn't remove his palm against Cas' side.   Blue eyes turn to meet his and Dean forgets what he's supposed to be doing all together. 

                Castiel turns slowly to face Dean where they are seating on the end of the small bed.   Now he's the one having trouble breathing.   Cas looks uncertain, innocent, and adorable.  Dean can't resist leaning in.

                "Dean?" Castiel breaths. 

                "Cas."  He murmurs before sealing the other man's mouth with his. 

                Castiel freezes when their lips meet but he doesn't push Dean away.  He takes that as a good sign reaching up to cup Cas' jaw and pressing the kiss a bit further.   He can practically taste Cas' inexperience as he relaxes and timidly presses back.  


	6. The Choice Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sister Anna talks about love at lot. She visits with the human souls to hear their stories and their songs on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially apologize for this chapter being so, so late. Between life, and work, and school time just got away from me.

**~The Choice Is Yours~**

_Mama, put my guns in the ground_  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

_~Bob Dylan, Knocking on Heaven's Door_

* * *

 

                Dean's lips are remarkably soft against his own.  Castiel finds his hands fisting in the front of Dean's shirt without his electing to put them there.  He's leaning into him, unsure of what he's doing but enjoying every second of it.   At this realization panic floods him.  He's kissing a human.  He _cannot_ be kissing a human.

                 It is forbidden.

                Castiel pulls back quickly, blue eyes wide and alarmed.  He immediately drops his hands from Dean's chest.    Surprise and hurt flash in the other man's eyes as Dean turns cherry red in mortification at Castiel's rejection.    That only makes him feel worse; knowing he's the reason for that hurt expression feels like a punch to the gut.   Because despite the unconquerable 'truths' which have been beaten into his head since birth, Castiel really wants to Dean to kiss him again.   This is unprecedented for him. 

                "I'm sorry." The hunter blurts, stammering to put words into the awkward space between them.  "I shouldn't have - I'm sorry -"

                "No, Dean, it's alright." Castiel says quickly before he can even think to stop himself.  He should let Dean believe that he is rejecting him. Or at least that disinterest is the reason, but he cannot.

                "It is?" Some of the embarrassment leaves his face to be replaced with confusion and a bit of hope.  "Then why do you look like you're having a heart attack?"

                Castiel is unable to face his green eyes and turns his gaze down weighing his next words.  How much can he tell Dean without risking both their safety more than he already has?  He has the strangest impulse to tell him everything, not only what he needs to know, but _everything._  

                "This is not allowed." He begins carefully,   

                A shadow passes over Dean's face, anger creasing his brow.  "Because I'm a dude?"

                "Heaven is entirely indifferent to sexuality." Castiel says dismissively still not meeting his eyes.  "Because you are human.  I should not even be talking to you now, the punishment for disobedience is … severe."

                Dean thinks this over for a moment. "But you _personally_ don't mind that I kissed you?"  That detail seems far more important to him than Heavenly law.

                "No, it was," Castiel fights a growing smile as he glances up from beneath his lashes at Dean.  "Nice."

                "Nice? I must be slipping."  A slightly predatory grin curls Dean's mouth.   His teasing eases some of Castiel's anxiety and he doesn't move back when Dean brushes his temple with light fingertips.  "I get the unconventionality and yeah this definitely isn't the norm for me either, but why isn't it allowed?  We don't seem all that different."

                This is something Castiel has never thought about before.  The reasons for Heaven's laws are rarely considered, no Angel would even think to dare question them.   Disobedience can lead to expulsion or in the worst cases the loss of an angel's wings.   Without their wings most would go mad or simply die from the shock.  There is no greater disgrace than an angel who has fallen in such a way.

                He has only known Dean a day and Castiel is already beginning to question, beginning to doubt.  Perhaps _he_ is the one going mad.   If madness is leaning into Dean's touch and reaching out to entwine their fingers. 

                 This is all very strange for him but Dean is so warm and so open.   He could lose himself in that.   And for the first time he wants to.

                  His sister Anna talks about love at lot.  She visits with the human souls to hear their stories and their songs on the subject.   There is a very small department in Heaven whose job it is to connect soulmates and it has been Anna's goal since her adult feathers grew in to work there one day.    Castiel wishes he could talk to her and ask her what he's supposed to do. 

                Castiel sighs.  "There are legends of creatures known as nephilim, the unholy offspring of humans and angels.  It is said that their powers and wills were uncontrollable, that a single one could wreak more chaos than the whole host of Heaven.  Because of this human and angelic unions were outlawed.  Now nearly all interactions with humanity are forbidden."

                "That would explain why nobody's ever seen one of you guys until now.   Of course that makes me wonder what you are doing here."  Dean's lips twitch in a smirk that Castiel finds very distracting.  "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

                Before he can think of a way to respond there is a roar of an engine and the flash of headlights in motel room window.   At the sound Dean pales and practically flings himself off the bed.   The loss of his warmth comes as a shock, Castiel didn't realize close they'd moved while talking.  Dean's concerned expression has him reaching for his blade only to remember it is still in his coat by the door.  Did he learn nothing in training?  The quickest way to die is to lose track of your weapon. 

                "What is it?" He demands.  The hunter doesn't answer him too focused on the door.

                Suddenly the door is slammed open with angry force.    A large man wielding a shotgun stands famed backlit by the neon sign in the parking lot.   The shotgun is amid directly at Castiel. 

                "Get away from my son!" The hunter says voice cold and hard, finger posed on the trigger.

                "Dad wait!"

                Castiel jumps to his feet with a shout.  His heart stops as Dean flings himself between him and his father's gun.

* * *

 

                All traces of demonic activity are gone and people rush passed oblivious there was ever any danger.   Parents eat cotton candy while children run ahead clutching sorely won teddy bears and silly hats.   The noise and laughter of the midway and the carnival rides doesn't reach the table where Sam and the two girls are sitting.  They are trapped in their own bubble of reality cut off from the other fair goers.  

                Jess and Charlie are silent throughout most of his overview of all things supernatural.  Charlie looks like she might throw up and Jess simply watches him expression neutral.  Sam talks quickly praying that neither girl will suddenly call him crazy and run off.  Even after seeing things first hand most people refused to accept the world he lives in everyday. 

                Lucky them.

                Sam falls silent waiting for the inevitable fallout.  His heart is in his throat and his mouth tastes like cotton.   The tension at their picnic table makes his palms sweaty.  He hates being a freak and he's terrified that's exactly what Jess is going to think of him.

                "Holy Toledo Batman."  Charlie lets out a puff of breath, speaking for the first time in ages.  "This is…"

                "Huge." Jess finishes for her.  Emotion finally shows and Sam is relieved to see more than just fear there.  Jess looks intrigued and a little excited.  Her golden hair is a mess and her skin paler than usual, but she isn’t running.

                Sam grins.  Jess really is beautiful.

                Charlie quirks an eyebrow and glances around the emptying food vendor area conspiratorially.  "Is there like a Masonic brotherhood or something?  Someone who's gonna be pissed about us knowing the big secret?"

                The question takes Sam by surprise.   He isn't sure if she's kidding or not, it's hard to tell with Charlie.    "No, it's just people like me and my family.  There's no 'big secret' exactly the general public just doesn't know.  I think it makes them feel safe to ignore what's around them."

                Charlie looks disappointed as if she wanted nothing more than to be hunted by a secret society.  Given her constant comic book references she probably did.

                Jess snorts, nudging her friend in the shoulder.  "Well, at least we don’t have to use secret decoder rings."

                Sam's brain stalls.  "We?"

                Both girls raise their eyebrows at him in scarily similar expressions.    "There are demons running around, as if we're walking away from that."

                "But you're-"   This is such a bad idea on so many levels he can't even begin to count.

                "Girls?" Charlie narrows her eyes dangerously.

                " _Civilians._ You're not trained for this.  This stuff can kill you."  He needs them to understand what they are saying.  He's lost too many people in his short life and Sam doesn't want them to be next.  This isn't their fight.

                Jess's voice turns serious as she leans across the chipped wooden table towards him.  "We almost died tonight believe me we understand.  But you saved us and we're going to help."

                Slowly a smile spreads across her features.   Getting up from the bench Jessica hesitates before quickly leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.  It is nothing more than a quick peck but it is enough to set Sam's face on fire.   He is probably an embarrassing shade of red, but right now looking up at Jess, he can't care less.

                "Alright lover boy." Charlie cuts in jumping up and grabbing Jess to pull her away.  "I've got to get the damsel in distress here home before her mother bans me for being a bad influence." 

                "If she only knew." Jess laughs letting herself be dragged by the smaller girl.  She keeps her gaze locked on Sam though.  "We'll meet you here tomorrow ok?"

                "Ok." He manages to choke out.  Thank god Dean isn't here or he would never stop teasing him about his complete lack of suave anything.  "Night."

                As they disappear into the crowd heading home Sam wonders what he's gotten himself into.    High school girls and angels.  What next a friendly vampire?   Yesterday all he thought he had to worry about was Dean's headaches, now Sam's got more than he knows what to do with.   That plus the way his brother was looking at Castiel, because despite his best efforts Sam can read his brother like a book.   An angel?  Really Dean?


	7. Why Phones Are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tattoos seem to shimmer and pull away from his skin until they become the feathered wings Dean saw before. John moves back but doesn't lower his rifle. He fully understands the shock and confusion in his father's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies!
> 
> Okay so I have no excuse for why this is soooo very, very late. Sorry...
> 
> On the flip side there is only one more chapter after this, so it's almost over.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show!
> 
> I always love reviews
> 
> Enjoy :D

**~Why Phones Are Important~**

_Yeah, when I was only 17,_  
I could hear the angels whispering  
So I drove into the woods and wandered aimlessly about  
Until I heard my mother shouting through the fog  
It turned out to be the howling of a dog  
Or a wolf to be exact, the sound sent shivers down my back

_~Furr, Blitzen Trapper_

 

* * *

 

                Dean flings himself between Cas and his father's gun.  At this range the scattershot would surely rip his torso in half.  Not the way he wants to go.  He stares down the barrel hoping he isn't about to redecorate the walls.

                "What are you doing?" John demands not taking his finger from the trigger.  "Move."

                Fighting the impulse to automatically comply with an order, Dean holds his ground glaring at his father.  What is he even doing here?  He's been missing all fucking day!  Now he has to show up right when things were starting go well between him and Cas?  With a friggen' rife no less?

                "Dad what the hell is going on?" He yells as John unceremoniously shoves him out of the way.  So much for physical prowess, he thinks, falling against the wall.

                Cas stands stock still as John rams the rife under his chin. 

                "What are you?" His father hisses, his voice deadly cold.

                The angel doesn't respond, looking for all the world like a misplaced Greek statue.  The dude's one tuff son of a bitch not to flinch under John's intense glare.  Dean sure as hell couldn't do it. 

                He has no clue how his father even knows about Cas, but he needs to intervene before they found out how resistant angel skulls are to bullets. 

                "Sir, he saved Sammy's life and mine."

                John's eyes flicker in his direction minutely, but he doesn't move.  At least he's listening - sort of.   "The electrical disturbances I've been tracking lead straight to him.  Half the street lights blew as I was driving up."

                Cas' ears turn slightly pink which surprises Dean.  Clearly John is right about something; Cas is the one causing the lights to blow around town.  Interesting….    

                "That can be explained." Dean says quickly, hoping that Cas actually will explain it and not piss his father off more.  "Just put the gun down, Dad."

                Admitting he knew there was something supernatural going on turns out to be the wrong move.  John curses under his breath turning his full attention back on Castiel.   "Tell me what you are or I pepper the walls with your brain, creature."

                Even Dean takes an involuntary step back at Cas' response.  Electricity fills the air making the lights flicker and pop.  The angel continues to remain silent but his blue eyes and the exposed tattoos on his back begin to glow in an intense bluish-white light.    Castiel looks like heavenly wrath personified.   And finally Dean understands why people talk about the fear of God, if this is what He sends after you.  Then you really had reason to be afraid.

                Castiel's voice is strong and deep, sending shivers through him in ways it probably shouldn't.  "You should show me some respect, Hunter." 

                The tattoos seem to shimmer and pull away from his skin until they become the feathered wings Dean saw before.   John moves back but doesn't lower his rifle.   He fully understands the shock and confusion in his father's eyes. 

                "Though I will not fight you." Cas continues seriously.  The glow fades from his eyes but his wings stay extended in a clear display of intimidation.  "You are Dean's father."

                "Holy shit." John breathes and strangely that makes Cas' lips twitch up in almost a smile. 

                "Okay, before anything else insane happens."  Dean says trying to break some of the tension.  "Dad you should check your messages."

* * *

 

                Thankfully the motel they are staying in is only ten blocks from the fairgrounds.  John picked it for its location not its Star Rating.  Sam decides to walk rather than call his brother to come and get him.   The fresh air won't kill him and he could use the time to think.   His whole view on reality changed today that plus the whole 'Demons are trying to free Lucifer' thing.  Yeah he really needs time to think.

                Sam looks down in surprise when his phone pings with a text message.   Only Dean, John, and Bobby have this number.  

                **_I put Charlie and my numbers in your phone - Jess_**

                He grins reading the text.  That girl is sneaky; she must have taken his phone when he wasn't looking.   The grin slips off his face at the realization that he will be leaving in less than a week.   Jess is normal and good, all the things he wants to be.   Sam doesn't want to leave that behind.

                **_Are you planning a career as a pickpocket?_**

**_Charlie's already got that covered_ **

                Is he actually flirting with Jessica?  She seems to really like him which Sam can't understand for the life of him.   The prom queen and the homeless kid, yeah that's a fairytale that ever happens.   But maybe they can stay in touch.  Maybe once he gets into collage, if his dad ever lets him go that is, Sam could see her then.   Maybe.

                **_Did you get home safe?_**

**_Yes, and I'm going to do some research before tomorrow.  I will see you tomorrow right?_ **

                Sam sighs.  He should say 'no' but he can't.  He really wants to see her again weather it's selfish or not.

                **_Yes I'll be there_**

**_Great!  Goodnight Sam :D_ **

**_Goodnight Jess_ **

                Maybe will work for now.  Sam continues down the darkening streets until he turns onto the block where the motel is.   Every street light, except for two, is out making the street look like the set of a Film Noir.   Drawing a .38 from his jacket, Sam makes his way cautiously towards their room.   He could see a light through the covered window, but his heart still constricted in worry.   What if the demons came back?

                Opening the door Sam is met with what might be the strangest tableau he has ever come across.   Dean, Castiel, and his father are all sitting around a table piled with books in deep discussion.   In the center of the table is a cell and he can clearly hear Bobby's voice cracking through the speaker phone.   Dean and his dad doing research?  And John actually consenting to be in the same room with a non-human let alone agreeing to work with one? 

                Nope.  Sam has clearly suffered a head injury and this is all just a fevered delusion. 

                Dean smiles looking up at him.  "Grab a seat, Sammy, we're stopping the apocalypse."

 


	8. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie runs up to him excitedly to show off her research she did during the night. It's surprisingly detailed and organized everything from wendigos to dragons. All on an iPad, of course there's an app for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Friends!
> 
> Okay so I lied this is not the last chapter (the next one will be I promise!) It was just getting too long for one chapter.
> 
> Hope you're all having a fabulous week!
> 
> Enjoy :D

**~No Rest For The Wicked~**

_Spare my sins for the ark_  
I was too slow to depart  
I'm a cad but I'm not a fraud  
I'd set out to serve the Lord  
  
But my heart was colder when you'd gone  
And I lost my head but found the one that I love

_~Whispers In The Dark, Mumford & Sons_

* * *

 

                Castiel watches Dean rub at his temples absently.  They are standing in the cracked asphalt parking lot waiting for the rest of his family.  The human clearly thinks he is being subtle, but Castiel can see his discomfort.   Something is disrupting Dean's concentration.   Perhaps it is the lack of sleep since they were all up late pouring though books searching for the names of seals.  He isn't so sure though.   Something is wrong with Dean, he can sense it. 

                He's already risking his wings by helping the hunters.   If Castiel performs a healing there is no way his superior will fail to notice, it would be like setting off a hundred firecrackers outside their front door.   Then it would be all their heads on the chopping block.  

                What is he supposed to do?  Is this what human's call 'a rock and a hard place'?   A cold wash of dread runs down his spine at the thought.   He can't lose Dean.  Castiel needs him unlike he's ever needed anything before.   It is as if the center of his Grace is shifting from Heaven's Garden to the soul of the man standing in front of him.  As if there is an invisible line holding him to Dean and Castiel doesn't know what he will do if that line is cut. 

                This is all so very human.

                Dean examines the heavily scribbled piece of paper he's holding.   "Okay so we know what 22 seals are - we think- and six of them can only be broken on certain days and the others are mostly location based."  He looks back up at Castiel.  "What we really need are some records or something from Heaven.   They have to have an official list for this stuff; it would save us loads of trouble."

                "And I'm sure they would be perfectly willing to let us see it.  I'm a nobody; I have no authority to even ask."

                Dean moves his hands to Castiel's hips, moving him until his back is pressed against the door of the impala.  A heat rushes through him at Dean's confining proximity.  

                "They're just jealous."   He purrs with a sinful smirk.

                Castiel swallows hard trying to ignore the way his anatomy is responding to Dean's purposeful tone.   His eyes land on his lips which are tantalizingly close.   "Of what?" he chokes out. 

                Dean presses a kiss to the edge of his jaw line and then another.   "How incredibly hot you are."  

                Castiel can't help laughing at his ridiculousness.  Dean pulls back to watch him with a slightly amazed smile lighting his green eyes.    He is not sure which of them finally closes the distance between their mouths but suddenly he is discovering a whole new type of kissing.   This kind involves tongues and pulling Dean's body flush against him.   Castiel decides this type of kissing they should do a lot more often. 

                This is all so very human.

                "Urgh!  I think I'm going to be sick."  Sam's voice breaks them apart reluctantly.

                Keeping one hand firmly planted on Castiel's hip, Dean raises a finger at his brother in a gesture even Castiel understands.  Sam laughs, hefting the bag he's carrying further up his shoulder.

                "Apologies, Sam." He says.  Castiel doesn't want to offend the only other human he may be able to call a friend.

                This only makes the boy laugh harder.  It's open and carefree rising above the oppressive heat of the morning.  Castiel smiles automatically in response, even if he is a bit confused.

                "Ignore my pain in the ass little brother." Dean instructs, glaring at Sam.  "He thinks he's funny."

                "And you're disgusting.  Be thankful it was me who walked out here first and not dad."

                Dean makes a distressed face.  "He couldn't freak out _too badly_?" 

                Sam raises an eyebrow.

                "Yeah I should probably give a little warning first."

                Castiel speaks up voicing his concern.  "Given his initial reaction on meeting me I'm not sure your father will take our familiarity well."

                Dean snorts. "Familiarity?  What am I? A Victorian hooker?  We really need to work on your modern lingo and don't worry about dad he'll come around.  Eventually."

                The fact that Dean is planning on staying and teaching him about the world fills Castiel with glowing warmth.  He fights a small smile, not that he is not concerned with John's attitude.  War has prepared him for worse situations than this, perhaps not stranger, just worse. 

                Sam opens the door to the back seat and tosses his bag in haphazardly.  He shuts the car door with his hip earning him a look from Dean.  Disregarding his brother's disapproval, Sam frowns.

                "I can't believe you're going back."  He levels at Dean changing the subject.

                "Haven't we had this conversation?"  Dean glances at Castiel for support, but he doesn't say anything.  "Apocalypse or no, we still need money and I'm already booked for this fight.  So stop bitching."

                Sam groans in exasperation as John Winchester steps out into the parking lot.  "It's like talking to a brick wall."

                "Still a better looking brick wall than you."

* * *

 

                Jess and Charlie are waiting for them when they pull into the dusty lot of the fairgrounds.  John greets them gruffly but doesn't say anything against including the girls.  His father is going to explode pretty soon and Sam really hopes he isn't there when it happens.  He's being reasonable which can't last forever.  His father isn't cruel - okay maybe sometimes his idea of tough love is kinda harsh - he's doing things the only way he knows how.

                Charlie runs up to him excitedly to show off her research she did during the night.  It's surprisingly detailed and organized everything from wendigos to dragons.  All on an iPad, of course there's an app for that.  Sam regards the tech with equal parts distain and envy, they're stupid but he really wants one.  

                "Wow this is really thorough." He remarks while scrolling through her notes.

                Charlie's cheeks turn pink.  "I'm a wee bit obsessive."

                "She was up all night." Jess teases throwing an arm over her shoulder.

                "The point is I found a lot about a lot of things, but next to nothing on the seals.  There are too many competing religious texts."

                "Most of which are riddled with inaccuracies." Castiel says, suddenly appearing beside them making the girls shriek in alarm. 

                Sam goes for the knife before he realizes who it is.  Castiel squints his eyes, which manage to display a range of emotions he's never seen on anyone else.  This particular squint seems to be embarrassment, but it's hard to tell.

                "Sorry." The Angel mutters.  "I only meant that the bible was not rewritten and edited by prophets."

                "Prophets are real?" Jess asks stepping closer to show Castiel he doesn't frighten her.

                "Yes there is always a prophet.  Currently a man named Chuck Shurley, then Kevin Tran, then -"

                "Chuck Shurley?  Sounds like someone we need to talk to."  Having someone who can see the future might certainly won't hurt.

* * *

 

                They all file into the tent with the cage even John takes a seat behind Sam.  Dean is fighting that thug Gordon again; the bastard aims for the kidneys.  Sam's stomach is in knots.  Dean can't fake him out a second time and Sam's sure something is going to go wrong.  He doesn't even take his usual bets, which will piss off his brother but he doesn't care.

                Castiel looks more up tight than usual, watching Dean like a hawk.  Though Sam notices his eyes repeatedly darting to the seats across from them.   He's looking at a short, dark haired man who is spectacularly out of place in a black suit and red tie.  The man catches Sam's gaze and gives him a sardonic little nod with a shit eating grin.   _Danger_ , screams the back of his brain.   Sam glances at Castiel who shakes his head subtly so he turns his attention back to Dean.

                Sensing his discomfort Jess entwines their fingers without a word.  He begins to relax almost immediately, leaning gently against her.  Sam is far from calm, yet it's better than nothing.   Why is he freaking out?

                The rather large crowd cheers as Gordon lands a powerful blow to the side of Dean's skull.   Sam can't hear the audience anymore; he can't hear Jessica's gasp or Castiel's shout.   All his focus is on his brother whose face slides into a blank mask.  Dean totters on his unsteady feet for a moment before collapsing onto the mat.  

                He doesn't move as the ref begins the countdown. 


	9. Genesis

**~Genesis~**

_They say before you start a war,_  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

_~Angel With A Shotgun, The Cab_

* * *

 

                Dean's eyes flutter open as the ref calls the match.  Sam breathes a sigh of relief, releasing the breath he doesn't know he is holding.  His brother looks severely dazed but able to stumble to his feet.  The hairs on Sam's arms are standing on end with static electricity.  He can feel it crackling in the air around them and glances over at Castiel who he's pretty sure is causing it.

                The Angel is watching Dean without blinking, leaning forward on the wooden bench, body taunt as piano wire.  Sam is strongly reminded of that movie _Firestarter_.   King might get the details of the supernatural wrong more often than not, but if the tent suddenly burst into flames Sam wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

                Dean absently shakes Gordon's hand before raising a good natured arm to the crowd.  They jeer, and cheer and cat-call as he makes his way off the platform and out of the contestants exit.  Sam gets to his feet immediately with the rest of their strange little group right behind him.  He needs to check on his pigheaded older brother, but Sam finds his way blocked by the short man in a dark suit.

                "Hello boys."  He has a slight British accent and a patronizing grin which puts Sam's teeth on edge.

                Castiel moves in front of him posturing in a clear threat to the other man.  The pins and needles feeling of electricity intensifies and the lights flicker dangerously. 

                The British man chuckles throwing up his hands in a placating gesture.  "Don't get your feathers in a ruffle, Halo.  I'm only here to chat."

                Definitely not human then.  "Demon?" Sam asks out of the corner of his mouth refusing to take his eyes off the little man.

                "Ah, where are my manners?  The name's Crowley, King of the Crossroads."  The Demon cuts in smugly before Castiel can respond.  "And you're the Winchesters and … associates."

                Jess grabs his hand tight when Crowley's gaze falls on her and Charlie.  Unwilling to turn his back to the Demon, Sam squeezes her hand.  It's not much for reassurance and honestly he's equally unnerved.  Demon's don't stop to chat, they don't make dramatic speeches like comic book villains, they only attack and create chaos.  Jess' hand is just as much a comfort to Sam.

                "What do you want?"  John levels in a voice that's preparing for a fight.  Probably the only thing holding back his father now is the amount of innocent people around them.

                "Rude."  Crowley makes a face.  "Normal members of society exchange pleasantries before discussing business.   See, the thing is I know what you're planning.  Don't bother asking how, you won't believe me anyway.  So I've come to offer my assistance."

                "What?"  Charlie says in surprise.

                Sam is sure he misheard the Demon.  "You want to help us?"

                "Not the brightest moose are you?  You don't want old Lucie out of the cage; I don't want old Lucie out of the cage.  It's called synergy."

                "You're a Demon."  John responds flatly.

                Crowley presses a palm to his heart in an overly dramatic gesture.  "Racist much?"

                "Your kind are the ones breaking the seals."  Castiel growls.

                The King of the Crossroads sighs.  "Let's just say, a lot of my kind would make George W. Bush look like a Mensa applicant.  Believe me I should know, how else do you think he got elected twice?  The point is I think ahead.  Once Lucifer's done ridding the world of humans who do you think he's going to eradicate next?"

                No one has a good response to that.  Strangely, Sam thinks it makes sense.  Demons are warped human souls and if the Devil hates humanity so much Demons couldn't be much farther behind.  Of course, Sam doesn't say what he's thinking.

                "Before this is over you're going to need my resources."  Crowley pulls a business card from his front jacket pocket and presses it into Sam's palm.  "Think about it."

                Then in the blink of an eye he is gone.

                "Abomination."  Mutters Castiel straightening his trench coat in disgust before reluctantly adding.  "But he is right."

* * *

 

                To their surprise Bobby is waiting at the Roadhouse along with Ellen, Jo, and Ash.  He must have driven all morning to get here so fast.  An older man with a scruffy beard and a ratted trucker cap for his salvage yard, he had done more fathering for Dean and Sam over the years than John ever has.  He's the one who taught Dean to throw a baseball and change a tire rather than pick a pocket or scam a credit card company.  Bobby always made him feel like a normal kid.

                Dean shakes off the nausea curling in his belly and the pain building behind his left eye to rush forward into Bobby's gruff embrace.  After a moment he steps back to give Sam a chance to greet their pseudo father/uncle/whatever the hell Bobby is to them.

                "So you're Castiel?"  Bobby turns his calculating gaze on Cas.  Most people dismissed him with a glance not realizing Bobby is smarter than all of them put together.  That's why the entire Hunter network relied on him and his vast library of supernatural knowledge.

                "Yes, Sir."  Cas treats Bobby with the respect of a General which makes Dean smile.  Clearly Cas isn't one of those people.

                "Well that is one I didn't see coming."

                Cas' lips twitch in response.

                "And you two might be?"  Bobby turns to the girls who've been standing back awkwardly. 

                Sam jumps in to make introductions watching his mild look of alarm when Charlie and Jo shake hands, fingers lingering longer than necessary.  It seems there might be a few things they didn't know about Jo yet.  But it definitely isn't the time to contemplate that now.  Dean focuses back on what Bobby is saying.

                "Rufus said he'd head up this way next and I put a call into Garth.  That addle brained idjit hasn't called me back yet."  He is saying to John.  "We're going to bring everyone in on this."

                Hunters aren't known for playing well with others, though the End of Days is a pretty good incentive to stow their crap and get their shit together.  Yeah that doesn't sound like a disaster waiting to happen at all…

                "If all of you start gathering won't that a bit of a red flag?"  Jess quires, speaking for the first time.

                Ash snorts good-naturedly.  "Well it ain't like we're going to hang out a neon sign."

                "That's why I offered the Roadhouse."  Ellen says, setting a bottle of whiskey out on the bar.  "Hunters have always crossed paths here.   It's the perfect place for a base of operations."

                John doesn't say anything, crossing his arms and listening intently.  It's hard to tell what he is thinking, but he's not yelling so that has to be a good sign.  Maybe his father actually likes this plan even if he didn't come up with it himself.  John is like a mine field, you never know which step is the wrong one. 

                And if this doesn't set him off Dean's thing with Cas certainly will.  He is going to avoid that revelation for as long as humanly possible - if not longer. 

                Ash rubs his hands together and rolls his shoulders like a self important idiot, which he isn't.  "Okay so a figure one of our best bets is to follow the demons so to speak."  He flips open his laptop dramatically.  "And I think I've gota way to do just that -"

                The rest of Ash's words fadeout.   Dean blinks several times as blackness starts to claw at his vision.   Everything is muffed and hazy like the world is going too slow.   Or maybe he is going too fast.   His mouth tastes like sour pennies, it's all so out of focus. 

                The last thing he hears is a gravelly voice saying his name. 

* * *

 

                Castiel listing to the human Ash impressed when Dean suddenly sways on his feet.   His left eye is blown wide and out of focus.  He reaches out to catch him as Dean drops to the floor.   Blood runs from his nose and his breathing is shallow. 

                "Dean! Dean!"

                Panic threatens to overtake Castiel when Dean slips into unconsciousness in his arms.   He can feel the fear rolling off Sam in waves as he falls to his knees at his brother's side.  The others rush to his side unsure what is happening.  Forcing himself to remain calm Castiel places his fingers against Dean's temples and closes his eyes.  He searches tirelessly through the mess of nerves and memories following the source of this illness back to its origin. 

                The dark memories of Dean's mind tug at Castiel trying to distract him.   A house and mother burns.   A boy cries, hungry and forgotten.   A father yells his disappointment.   A younger brother lies in an alley veins full of poison.   The visions pain him but Castiel flights his way through.  

                And then he feels it.   A growth pressing on the neighboring tissue.   It is remarkable how something so small could cause so much damage.   Or be so deadly.   Castiel nearly lets out a sob as he pulls back and opens his eyes.    He is going to lose Dean.

                "What is it?" Sam demands, looking up at him in fear.

                "There is a growth in the tissue of his hippocampus."   Castiel says softly.   He can't think.  He can't let Dean die, this isn't supposed to happen.  It isn't fair.

                "You're an Angel do something!"  John demands.

                Castiel doesn't know what to do.  He could heal Dean in an instant and everything in him is screaming to do it.  But Heaven would know the moment he did, they could kill them all as punishment.   They would kill them all as punishment.   Castiel's hands are trembling where they are pressed against Dean's freckled cheeks.  

                Soulmate.  It is the only word that gets through his frantic mind.  He is going to lose his soulmate.   His Grace is screaming it, Dean is his soulmate. 

                Heaven be damned.

                "Oh go on and save him." 

                Castiel's eyes snap up to meet the last person he would have ever expected.   The Archangel Gabriel, who likes messing with new recruits and human candy, is sitting on one of the bar stools.  And he isn't alone, Anna and Balthazar are standing behind him looking anxious and confused. 

                Gabriel raises an eyebrow.  "What are you waiting for?  I've got your signal blocked."

                Without a second though Castiel turns back to Dean's pale face.   Answers could wait, this couldn't.   He closes his eyes again and draws on his Grace.   The bright power fills every inch of him before pouring into the man in his arms.   It seeks out and destroys the tumor removing every trace of its existence.   Slowly the power ebbs, flowing back into Castiel. 

                Everyone waits.

                Dean groans.  "What the fuck was that?"  He glances around in confusion, the color back in his cheeks.

                Castiel can't help it, he laughs and kisses Dean.  He doesn't care who else is in the room - even if that includes John Winchester and an Archangel - because Dean is alive.   He is alive and he's alright now. 

                "I feel like a missed something."  Dean murmurs after the kiss ends.  

                "Just a bit."  Sam crushes his brother in a hug.   "Don't ever do that crap to me again!"

                "Ummm okay?"

                Gabriel makes a nose of disgust.  "Oh please don't tell me I signed up for a sitcom here?  Because that is not why I joined the 'Stop Lucifer Team'." 

                "And you are exactly?"  Bobby says clearly trying to find level footing.  

                "They call me Gabriel."  He grins at the room's wide eyed response. 

                 He waves a hand at Castiel's siblings.   Balthazar who seems to be in shock and Anna who's practically glowing at Dean and Castiel.

                  "I thought you might need some backup stopping the apocalypse."  He winks.

                Castiel exchanges surprised glances with the Winchester brothers.   They might actually have a chance now; he and Dean might actually have a chance. 

                Charlie breaks the tension muttering.   "Looks like we got our Fellowship." 

                So it does. 

               


End file.
